1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic dispenser for connection terminals usable in a machine for automatically fitting these terminals to the bared ends of electric conducting cables.
As is known, this type of terminal is frequently used for facilitating connection to clamping terminals for electric conductors such as multistrand electric cables covered with an insulating sheath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is usually formed, for example as described in the patent FR 1 468 859 in the name of the applicant, of a tubular metal element intended to receive the bared end of the conductor and an insulating sleeve which extends the tubular element on one side and in which the end of the insulating sheath is engaged.
Of course, this terminal can be fitted to the bared end of a conducting cable manually using traditional tools (wire stripper, pliers). However, this method, which is too costly in time and staff, is not suitable for high rate industrial wiring productions.
This is why machines have already been proposed for automatically fitting the terminals which include a terminal feed device and a fitting device adapted for receiving the terminals one by one and then engaging them on the bared end of respective conducting cables.
Usually, this fitting device consists of a movable part having a container with an appropriate shape for receiving and holding the terminal in a given orientation, and moving between a station for dispensing the terminals coming from the feed device and a station where the terminal is fitted on the conductor.
It is clear that the dispensing station must necessarily include a dispenser adapted for introducing the terminals one by one suitably into said container.